


Mihane’s Law

by Strawhat_matt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: (I’m making my own One Piece history, nothing is canon lol) Teenage Law is out for revenge, but his trip is dereailed when he gets lost at sea. He wakes up on an island he’s never even heard of, with a girl named Mihane. She saved his life. For him to return the favor, will he have to save the island ? Or even more importantly, Mihane ?





	Mihane’s Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, to all the beautiful ppl who clicked into this, because my summary is awful lol. So, I love Law, but I don’t ship anyone in One Piece whatsoever. (If I’d put anyone together, it’d be Zoro and Nami. But that’s beside the point) So I made my own island with my own ppl and love interest. I’m writing this story for me, just decided to post it because I might as well. Lol, enjoy guys.
> 
> (Her name is pronounced: “Me-Ha-Nay”)

Mihane’s Law 1  
Chapter 1: Washed Up

The waves flowed in roughly, as usual. Mihane sat in her favorite spot, the spot no one else knew about. It was HER spot. At the end of the beach, there’s a patch of grass with wispy trees sitting on top of it.  
THAT was her spot.  
Her refuge from the long rough days she spent in the Sanctuary.  
The sun setting over the water, had her tan skin glowing, as she let out a deep breath.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know, Mimi, how much I love you. Please don’t take, my sunshine away...”  
After finishing the verse, she hummed out the melody, green eyes glazing over the ocean waves. She glanced down at the locket in her hands from time to time, trying to remember things from another time.  
Her humming toned down, as she stood up and stretched her limbs. Staring at the ocean always calmed her down, today was no different. But she’d already been there for a few hours, and if she didn’t leave now, it’d be dark by the time she went to the store and home. And no girl should be walking these streets alone at night, not with the way this city works.  
She turned from the ocean, but just as she did, something caught her eye. She turned back towards shore, only to see what looked like a figure, washed up on the beach. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, as she hopped off her grassy plateau, and into the sand. As she got closer and closer, the figure grew more visible, revealing it to be a man. Washed up beside him was what looked like a hat, and now, as she towered over his limp body, she saw the long katana he grasped in his hand. She had no idea how he was still holding onto it while he was unconscious, but he was.  
Immediately, she went into rescue mode. Her hands flew to his chest, beating it repeatedly in rhythm, trying to bash the air back into his body.  
“Come on, breath.” She muttered, leaning over and breathing her own air into his mouth.  
Still, nothing.  
“He’ll die.” She thought, when nothing was working. I have to do something... If I use my power then he’ll live.  
She stared down at the mans pale face, a new determination on hers.  
“Here goes nothing.” Leaning down once again, she pressed her lips against his. But instead of trying to breathe life back into him, she activated her devil fruit power. Her lips tingled, kissing the man as deeply as she could.  
He wouldn’t die, not on her watch.  
“Pft- *cough* *cough* *cough*”  
The man sprung up, pushing her back and out of range of his coughing fit. He hacked up water, grasping his dry throat as he did.  
Mihane took that time to actually look at the man. His short black hair was dripping with water, dark eyes with black bags beneath them. Gold hoops in each ear, then down to his coughing mouth, and the prickly beard at the tip of his chin. Even though he was practically coughing up a lung, the girl couldn’t help but find him attractive.  
“Here, some water.” She pulled the bottle she had hanging on a string around her waist, off the string, and handed it over to the stranger. He took it, no questions asked, and downed the entire thing in three gulps.  
Mihane stared in awe.  
Removing the bottle from his lips, he let out a deep breath, handing the bottle back over to the girl, ”Thanks.” Then fell back on his back, exactly the way she’d found him.  
“Do you just plan on laying there forever ?” She asked, sitting criss cross applesauce, “When high tide comes in, you’ll drown again.”  
He glanced over in her direction, steely black gaze on her, “Where am I ?”  
“Starfall.” She answered.  
“Starfall ?” He repeated, “And where is that ?”  
The girl just shrugged, “Who knows. I’ve never even been off the island. We’re far away from most things around here I’m assuming. The only outsiders we get are new recruits, and party boats.”  
The man laid silent, so she decided to talk again, tucking a raven strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Where did you come from ?”  
The sun was now gone from the sky, stars began to sprinkle themselves around, and the moon replaced the sun.  
“I was on a boat.” He shrugged, “Then I washed up here.”  
“It stormed really bad earlier, you must’ve been caught up in it.” Mihane deduced, “Your boat must have been tiny.” She giggled, while the man grimaced in return.  
Losing a bit of his helpless attitude, the man painstakingly sat up. Letting out a groan of pain, while holding onto his torso.  
“You’re hurt.” Mihane quickly laid a gentle hand on his back, to keep him from falling back down, “Take off your hoodie, I should check your injuries.”  
His hoodie was practically torn to shreds, same with his jeans, but somehow they still clung to his body enough to be called clothing.  
“I’m a doctor.” He shook her hand off his back, then proceeded to push himself back far enough from the shoreline that the water wasn’t touching him anymore. As he peeled the hoodie off his muscular, yet still thin, body, Mihane began to inspect with her eyes. Cuts and bruises littered his arms and torso, along with a huge gash right across his abs.  
“Even if you’re a doctor, it’ll be easier if I help.” She stressed.  
He arched an eyebrow at her, “Are you a doctor ?”  
“No but-“  
“Then what can you do ?”  
Her cheeks puffed out in a pout, “Let me talk !” She exclaimed.  
“Fine. What ?”  
“If I kiss you, I can make it better.”  
The blank expression on the teens face was priceless. Almost like he was worried for the girls sanity. Feeling his judging gaze, she went on to explain.  
“This is a secret okay.” She started, “I ate a fruit, when I was kid. Long story short, I can’t swim anymore. But to anyone I kiss, I can heal their wounds.”  
He still didn’t seem to believe her, but the explanation definitely had him considering it. Having devil fruit powers isn’t that unbelievable, even if it is an innocent looking girl.  
“Come on ! How do you think you even survived !? You were practically pulseless when I just happened to come across you. You should be thanking me !” She fumed, throwing her arms up in exasperation.  
The man seemed unfazed by her outburst, if anything, she annoyed him like a bug flying around that just wouldn’t go away.  
“If that’s the case, why didn’t your first kiss heal all of me ?”  
“It probably healed a couple wounds, but I was focusing on getting air back in your lungs.” She explained, then caught herself, “Why are you questioning me anyway ? It’s not like I’m trying to scam a kiss out of you ! You weirdo !”  
The man smiled slightly then, so slight she couldn’t tell if it was a smile or a sneer.  
“Fine. Do it then.”  
That surprised her, she wasn’t expecting him to give in so easily. From what she could tell, he’s irritably stubborn and stuck in his ways. And that was only from barely having a conversation with the guy.  
Without hesitation, Mihane leaned over towards the man, until their faces were mere inches apart.  
“It might tingle a little.” She smiled, before sealing their lips together with a kiss. In order for her powers to work effectively, she had to deepen the kiss. It was slightly embarrassing, but she’d done it a few times with others, so she’s used to it.  
The boy on the other hand, was not.  
He was surprised by how good a kisser she actually was, and when she said it’d tingle, she wasn’t kidding. It was more like shockwaves racking through his body, but not in a bad way. It felt like his wounds were sealing themselves, and fading away. And they were.  
When Mihane felt like enough was enough, she pulled away slowly, eyes immediately snapping down to his torso.  
“Heh, told you.” She grinned, standing up and grinning down at the boy.  
His bruises, cuts, and the giant gash, had all been healed. There was still a bit of scarring where the gash was, but everything else was back to normal.  
He looked up at her grinning face, and noticed the slight irregularities in her breathing.  
“What’s the catch ?” He asked.  
“Huh ? What do you mean ?”  
“For you to heal others, what does it cost you ?”  
Mihane’s full on grin shrunk down to an uncomfortable smile, as she fiddled with the bottom of her shorts, “It doesn’t cost anything.”  
He eyed her, completely not believing a word from her mouth.  
“You’re a bad liar.” But he didn’t push the matter, shakily standing up instead. He reached back down to grab his sword, and the dirty white fur hat from the sand.  
“Hey, just because I healed you doesn’t make you invincible ! You shouldn’t be up.” She grabbed his tattooed arm, concern in her forest green eyes, “Come to my house, you can rest. And besides, there’s no way off this island, even if you wanted to leave.”  
“Why are you going so far to try and help me ?” The mans voice was sharp, meaning he was expecting a real answer.  
“You’re right.” She muttered, shaking her head like a crazy woman. The man watched her with one eyebrow raised, wondering what kind of girl he’d gotten himself mixed up with.  
“I haven’t even introduced myself yet.” She grinned that childish smile, full of innocence, “My name is Ravenna D Mihane. And you ?”  
The man shook the sand out of his hat, and placed it atop his head.  
“Law. Trafalgar Law.” He replied simply.  
“Well Law, now we’re friends.” She snickered, “That’s the only reason I need to help you out.”  
“We’re barely acquaintances.” He shut down any talk of friends, “Lead the way.”

Law followed behind Mihane, taking in his surroundings. Behind the beach was a forest, they treaded a beaten path through it. It was dark, Law could barely see infront of him. But Mihane was used to it, and could see just fine.  
“Hey, you’re good right ? If you can’t see, let me know.”  
Just as she said that, she heard a thud, and a muffled “oof.” She swiveled around, and Law was rubbing his forehead with an annoyed expression on his face.  
Most people would find it scary, or intimidating at least, but the first thing to come to her head was, he’s sooo cute !  
“Quit glaring at the tree.” She giggled, reaching out and grabbing his large hand in her tiny one, “If I hold your hand, you won’t run into anything else.”  
“I’m not a kid.” He snatched his hand out of hers, “I don’t need you to hold my hand.”  
“Man, are you always this stubborn ? You’re probably younger than me, so you are a kid.” She reached back out and grabbed his hand, firmly so he wouldn’t try and let go.  
“You’re not older than me.” He said flat out, as they began walking again.  
“Fine, how old are you then ?”  
“17.” He answered, thinking he’d outdone her in some way.  
“I’m 19.” She tee hee’d, annoying him even more. He stared at her petite frame infront of him, thinking she couldn’t possibly be older than him. But she didn’t have any reason to lie, so he believed her.  
“Where are we going ?” He asked, reluctantly letting her pull him along. They didn’t seem to be getting closer to a town or anything, just deeper into the woods.  
“My house.”  
“Do you live in the middle of nowhere ? Or is this island mostly forest ?”  
“I live in the middle of nowhere.” She shrugged, continuing to lead him until she stopped abruptly. As soon as she did, Law slid his hand out of hers.  
“You’re homeless aren’t you ?”  
“You really are younger than me.” She snickered, bending over and grabbing onto a metal latch. As she pulled it up, it revealed a hole in the ground with a ladder, that seemed to lead to an underground area, “Because a real man never questions a lady.”  
Law bit his tongue, settling on smacking his lips and moving past her snide comment on his age. It annoyed him that she was older than him when she acts like she’s twelve.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Mihane motioned around her home, twirling in a circle. Law, thinking this is the first time someone has ever said “humble abode” and meant it, smirked a little. Once you enter from the ladder, you go down a small tunnel that leads into Mihane’s house. Her bed was an old mattress on the floor, that she’d clearly tried to liven up with pink sheets. The blanket looked like she’d sewn it herself, patchworks of many types of different patterns, all stitched together. The lights were hanging lightbulbs, strung across the metal ceiling. Her kitchen, if you can call it that, consisted of a few pieces of counter space, a small refrigerator, and a hot plate. A vase with fresh flowers sat on the, Law assumed, dining room table. It’s tiny, but for some reason, it suited someone like her.  
“Isn’t it great ?” She beamed, skipping over to the door in the back of the bunker, “The bathroom’s in here. I guess a lot of people were supposed to fit down here, so there’s a bunch of showers, sinks, and toilets.”  
“That’s irrelevant. I won’t be here long.” Law grumbled, limping over to the bathroom door, towering over the shorter girl, “Thanks.”  
Mihane smiles, as usual, “Leave your clothes out, I’ll wash and fix them up as best I can.”  
He eyed her suspiciously, the grip on his katana tightening. What could this girl get out of helping him ? Why was she being so nice ? Letting a stranger into her home. Was she just stupid, or plotting something ?  
“Come on, I thought we were friends.” Mihane sighed, twirling a step away from Law so he couldn’t peer down at her anymore, “Quit being suspicious of me, just take a shower already. I’ll leave a fresh change of clothes by the lockers while you do.”  
He doesn’t trust her. He doesn’t trust easily after all. But instead of arguing any further, he went into the shower room.

After taking a long hot shower, Law stood with the towel Mihane had supplied for him, around his waist, infront of one of the many bathroom mirrors. For the living area to be so small, they sure have a huge locker room, he thought.  
He examined his face and body, all the cuts and bruises really had faded away. The only one that remained was the scar from his deep gash, which he traced over with his fingers.  
She really saved his life.  
Before he washed up here, he was floating aimlessly through the Grand Line. His boat was barely big enough to float, and he’d gotten lost on his way to his next destination. Even though it was just a straight shot, the waves proved to be rougher than he was told. Once he was off course, the storm hit. He managed to shield himself from most harm, but once the boat was in pieces, and a shard of it was lodged into his gut, he finally lost consciousness. His last thoughts being, “How could I die in a place like this ? I haven’t gotten my revenge ! Cora-san...”  
Next thing he knew, he was coughing up water next to Mihane.  
Now, he turned to grab the clothes Mihane supposedly left out for him. And when he did...

“Oy, what the hell is this ?”  
Law busted out of the shower room dressed in a loose grey long sleeve hoodie. Paired with a pair of black pants, that looked like they’d been cropped at the bottom. Very badly cropped. Like, they straight up just cut off the bottoms of some pants, then lazily tried sewing them back.  
Mihane’s eyes were sparkling. She hopped up from sitting on her bed, “You look amazing !!! They suit you.”  
“Like hell they do.” He took notice of his tattered clothes hanging on a line in the corner of the room.  
“Your clothes are drying, when they’re done, I’ll patch them up for you.”  
He wasn’t confident in her sewing skills, but just shrugged her off.  
“Ah- yeah, okay.” Mihane suddenly dashed over to her bed and pulled back the blanket, “Please, lay down. My powers are good, but they aren’t that good. You need rest.”  
Spoken like a true doctor, Law thought.  
He took her offer and laid down on the uncomfortable looking mattress.  
“If I wake up and my shit is gone-“ he began to threaten, but Mihane cut him off.  
“I know I know, you’ll kill me or something gruesome like that.” She giggled, rolling her eyes, “Please, just rest.”  
Law stopped glaring at her, and turned over on his side, clutching his sword like a teddy bear.  
“Good night Law.” She sung.  
Silently, exhaustion set in, and he fell off to sleep.  
...  
Later that night, Mihane knelt infront of the toilet, coughing and hacking out crimson specks of blood. Using her powers twice at once took so much out of her, her chest felt like it was going to cave in on itself. Earlier, Law had asked her what was the cost of saving others.  
She said there wasn’t one.  
Of course, she lied.  
Yet, once the dry heaves settled down, she held onto the rim of the toilet, forcing a smile to curl up the edges of her lips.  
She began to sing,  
“You are my sunshine... my only sunshine...”  
...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, super introductory chapter. Will explain more about the island and sanctuary next chap.  
> If there were lots of typos or anything, sorry.  
> Likes and comments are my favs.  
> I always put my insta here, lol.  
> Insta: Strawhat_Matt .


End file.
